hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thundergamer
Hi, Thundergamer, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Derple (Talk) 16:15, May 4, 2010 Yo I notice you have edited the Meat King party page But I have to say that the walkthrough has been screw up by you editing Are you planning to fix this? 13:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi - Yes, thank you for offering. I know a lot about Hitman having played all four games obsessively at some stage :) Would definitely like to be a sysop. I'm sure i can be a help around here. Station7 here Hey there, Thundergamer. Are you still online on Prison Break Wiki or are you on vacation?--Station7 15:29, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Um, could I be granted Sysop rights? I may not have many edits, but I know how to run a wiki and this place is (no offence) a mess. Also There aren't any blogs on the wiki, or at least any recent ones, so Recent Blog Posts is not needed in the side bar. Blinzy45 20:22, June 29, 2010 (UTC) You're my only hope Hey Thundergamer, here is Station7 and I have a very important question. Well on the Prison Break Wiki, I got Persian language. The only user who was at that time online is a Persian. What do you think of this?--Station7 20:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad we talk privately. I heard a moment ago that users can't do that. It's also very interesting that he has a brother who is also Persian. However he wasn't online. I think there's something with him. He's coming out Iran along with his brother and lives U.S. When I did write to him something, it was gone. Totally. Then I got Russain on my Community Central userpage. WTF is going on? Sorry for the WTF :) --Station7 21:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) User rights Hi. I was told about a user rights dispute here on the wiki between you and Thisismyusername. It seems that TIMUN was demoted based on a conflict of preferences as to how the wiki should be run (you also said he wasn’t very active, though he’d been reasonably active prior to the demotion). To try and resolve this and to see if the two of you can come to an agreement to work together, I’ve set you both with just admin rights (no bureaucrat rights) until you guys can come to a consensus. I’d like to see this resolved quietly without any problems so you two can work together to make this wiki the best it can be. Whenever you guys have had a chance to talk, feel free to leave me a message on my user talk page here letting me know how it turns out. I can make any appropriate user rights adjustments when you do. Thanks. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) *I'd like you guys to talk and come to an agreement first. Thanks. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) **Again, I'd like you to talk to him. You two should come to an understanding and try to work together. Removing someone's admin rights because you don't like their preference is no different than them doing something based on their own personal preference. I think it'd be much more beneficial for the wiki if you guys can talk and come to some sort of understanding. Feel free to message me back once you guys talk. Thanks and good luck! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I'll remind you again that I'd like you to talk to him first. He had been getting more active on the wiki before you removed his rights. If you disagreed with a deletion, that's cause for working it out between you two—not just removing his rights. Remember that individual admins/bureaucrats don't "own" a wiki, so it's always best to discuss things. Your preference for the wiki is your preference and his preference is his, so instead of two different people trying to enforce two different preferences you should come to an understanding about how the wiki should operate. Please start a discussion with him, because I won't restore the bureaucrat rights until there's at least an attempt to come to an understanding with him. Thanks again and good luck! =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks! I'll keep an eye on it for the next few days to see if he replies. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hitman Wiki em português Hi, I'm Brazilian, my name is Aristobulus and want to know how to do a Wiki in Portuguese Hitman inspired by her. Here in Brazil there is no Wiki Hitman so I would make one of the Hitman Wiki in Portuguese. I wanted to help in your edit just do not know how to speak English is difficult. I'm waiting for permission to create the new wiki in Portuguese Hitman. If you say I just want you to do me a favor that is put on the main page of your wiki a wikia saying that you have the Hitman in Portuguese, as was Wikia GTA here in English and Portuguese then made one of the main wiki GTA in the world they put that there was a Portuguese wiki. Look: http://gta.wikia.com/Main_Page Thank you for your attention and hopefully answers ... Good for all editions! Note: Translation made by site: Google Translator So I can faser a Wiki Hitman inspired by her here in Brazil? =Wikia do hitman em português= How do you put that image in your wiki, The upper left window and also on the Internet Olive branch Hi, nice to see you are talking to me at last, the dispute over user admin privledges is seriously affecting this wikia. Let us neotiate as to how to fix this problem and make this the best wikia on the internet.To get started, please reply back on my wall what you have having issues with and I will give you my opinion--Thisismyusername 05:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Caroline Please see the Caroline page. It is in some other language(at least not english). --Nisheeth 04:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) A page that needs deletion Hello, Thundergamer. I need to inform you about a page that need deletion, here (Hitman 2 Silent Assassin). It's a double of the Hitman 2: Silent Assasin page (notice that the first link is missing the colon sign ":"), but without anything except an offending message. Would you mind to delete that page? Thank you. Alex007X 04:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) EDIT; I have found other similar pages Symptoms of worms in dogs and System speaker driver update. Alex007X 05:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Content Team Help Hi Thundergamer, I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. As there's been some news on the new Hitmans Game, I'd like to help out a bit at this wiki to make it more look even better than it does right now (I'm also a huge Hitman fan btw, Blood Money/Contracts was great :)). As you can see, I've already uploaded a new background. Do you like it? Would you like to see any changes? Another change I'd like to make is to change the main page, and add a super-awesome slider and content links. Please reply here if you'd like me to help out :). Any suggestions are welcome btw. Mark (talk) 16:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi! I´m Ewil 4 life and i have a problem on the level Requiem in Hitman: Blood money. I can´t get 47 to wake up! Could you help me by telling me which button i´m supposed to press. I got PS2. Re: Thundergamer Dear Thundergamer. I didn't mean to offend anyone, nor do I mean to offend anyone now, but the wiki was in a very run-down state. None of the admins had edited for over 60 days, which makes it a candidate for adoption without consulting with the current staff of the wiki. I did what I thought was best, and since there was no one to consult I made my own decisions. And that's all I have to say on this matter for now. Cheers. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 19:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) : I know I don't edit on this wiki, but I have been following along with a lot of Nesty and the others guys edits as I do enjoy this game myself. They have been adding information left and right and cleaning it up, making it easier to read. I do, however, find some serious flaws in your reasoning for disappearing. You say you have had internet problems? I work in I.T. every day. Internet problems do not last for months on end. You simply just didn't care enough to make any edits. the edits you have made started once you decided to log on and notice that 1) Someone had applied to take 'crat of this wiki and turn it into something worth looking at more than the crap under someone's shoe. 2) the edits you have made have had very poor and/or broken code in them, or did not even need code at all. Your most recent edit has not even fixed the grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes. 3) As a crat, you should have the decency to treat all wiki editors, whether they are just a contributor, a registered wikia editor, or one of your admins with respect. Saying "I don't care" and "I don't have to explain myself to you." is not very 'crat-ish of you. 4) You say that you have not been able to find any decent admins to help you. Well, there's some people that have been working around the clock to bring this wiki to a somewhat decent existence right now and I see that you have acknowledged only one of them in retro spec. 5) You expected Nesty to come to you about a lot of changes that she has been making to an AWOL crat? I'm sorry, but that's like trying to make toast in a toaster without any bread. Now granted you have shown up, and given her admin. (Hence why I said earlier that you have only acknowledged one person who has been doing this wiki some good.) : Honestly though, if you really are going to be the crat of this wiki, you first need to learn how to act like one. A crat is a leader, not a dictator. They care for all the editors. The "Hitman Wiki" does not belong to just YOU. It is here for the community to edit. In my own personal opinion, it seems to me that you showed up just before your days were up and made an edit just so you can hold a status symbol on your head and take pride in a lot of work in something that you haven't even really began to help build like Nesty has. If you really care for this wiki like you say you do, then you should either A) '''Step down and give crat to Nesty '''B) Swap positions with Nesty and let her "run the show" C) '''Step up and actually be a crat, actually learn to use grammar and spell your words correctly as you are leaving '''information for people to read and look up; You are NOT just having a conversation with your buddies on an instant messenger. -- [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 12:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Issues Okay, just let me get straight to the point here: I will continue to work on this wiki, but only under a few agreements. First of all, I do not plan to ask permission everytime I want to see something done. I am the one that pulled this wiki back from the dead, and when I came here, it absolutely sucked: there were no essential templates (stub, deletion, imagened etc.), the grammar on the site was horrible (and yes: in English we include a space after a full stop, so I consider your grammar just as poor). The wiki was (and is) full of speculation, none of the pages had good images, etc. etc. etc. Also, I want to be shown respect. Not just for me, but for the people I attracted to this wiki as well (The Loyal Recruit, Subject 12, Master Sima Yi, Elchzard, Slate Vesper, Nostalgia AC, Vatsa1708, SubtlePen). If we're not being treated the way I think we deserve to be treated, we will leave you and your wiki alone once more, and you can go being the happy owner of a crappy wiki. Yes, I know, I'm being incredibly rude right now, but I just want these things to be sorted out. That's all for now. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 16:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, it is not my intention to be rude. Though it seems you and I have different interpretations of the words "good", "speculation" and other such words. The problem here is that we worked our *** off to improve this wiki, and then, when we were so close to our goal of adopting this wiki to allow us to make some "real" improvements, you came back, made a few useless edits that had to be reverted (which was called "RTE Junk by my coding expert"), only to stay in charge of this wiki. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 16:24, October 14, 2011 (UTC) RTE Junk is the random code and unneeded stuff that appears in articles when you edit them using the visual mode. Therefore, it is always adviced to use the source mode: it prevents RTE Junk from entering the articles. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 08:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Reverting I wouldn't have to if you would use source mode to add links, instead of your usual RTE Junk-method. I assume you are familiar with source mode? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 10:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) L2Source; L2Grammar; L2notRTE; L2nmue OR in other words... Learn how to use source; Learn how to use grammar; Learn how to not RTE (Visual sucks!); Learn how to not make useless edits; Please, and thank you. -- [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 12:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Why, just why Why in the world would you create an almost useless article with your usual horrible grammar and spelling, and then lock it so contributors who actually have half a brain couldn't fix it? You're just making your own wiki worse by doing things like this. [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 16:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) A well-structured warning would have been better than a treath. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 18:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Huh?! What on earth are you doing giving Rollback rights to people who have even admitted that they don't know how to use them? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 12:40, October 19, 2011 (UTC) He's probably trying to buy as many favors as he can from people that you have spoken to on this wiki to vote on bureacrat removal from him and give to you. It's his way of buying people off. I pray to god this doesn't work. You can't just run around giving people rollback rights, among other things when they haven't even done that many contributions in the first place. This is just another thing to add to the wall though in my personal opinion. -- [[User:Kaishiro|'Kaishiro']] Message 23:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hello ThunderGamer. Amnesty here. Again. As you might have noticed, Wikia demoted you and promoted me into the position of Bureaucrat. I have taken your admin rights for the time being. You can get them back when you have proven yourself worthy of them. I just want to say that I have nothing against you personally, and I hope you'll stay around to contribute. That's all, have a nice day. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 20:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) List Sure, I'll have the list up on the wiki within a few days, though I have a pretty hectic weekend, so it might have to wait until monday. And then, I look forward to getting feedback on them, as I'm sure they are not even remotely close to being perfect. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 08:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Favor Done. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 11:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stub Why the sharks page was in the gameplay category is beyond me, but it has been removed. Also, the human shield page is categorized as a stub because it does not contain all the information that is/will be available. More information will also be added after the release of Absolution. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 11:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Another favor Done, again. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:15, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Malcolm Sturrock And may I ask why? [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 20:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) News blog Hi Thunder, I was wondering if you would be interested in joining the news team on the new Jorrvaskr project link here where we will bring together all of our wiki know-how and Hitman knowledge into a weekly news blog. Since you are a regular contributor it would be great to have you on board in this. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hi Thundergamer, I just want to leave this userbox for you as a thank you for your continued efforts on the wiki and the many new articles you have created. Thanks again and keep up the good work! -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thunder (I will call you that if its okay because it sounds epic), you idea is great and I can see where you are coming from. To be honest though I am not 100% sure on how to implement it but Romcombo would know how. Ultimately the final decision goes to Nesty and I know it is something she was thinking about doing to. Since it was you idea though, why don't you mention it in Jarrvaskr because that way you can be credited for the suggestion and the community can come toan agreement about it (though I know it will be implemented because it is a good idea). -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:57, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : I happened to see this post while I was looking at the activity. I do actually know how to do it (well, half the code from here is the same as the code I have edited on the that I am admin on see Dead Island Wiki) If we do decide to do that I can finish the code for it and I plan to add a couple more sections to the main page anyway. Let me know what y'all decide. Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 22:02, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry Rom, I know you mentioned it too earlier. I am getting confused at what the actual name of the header thing is. Anyways, I think this should be a Jorrvaskr project thing just so it is official and so you can be credited for you efforts. Also, I was thinking of starting a brainstorming session/staff discussion page but when I have more details I will let y'all know. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:18, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :: The thing I talked about is a little different than what Thunder and all that needs to be done is turning it on (see the navigation bar on the wiki link I posted, Nesty said she was considering turning it on), Thunder is talking about using images as clickable links to categories and such which can be seen if you scroll down the page :) Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 22:56, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay cool, I think I understand now. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi Thunder, I see it is your birthday today and I just want to wish you a Happy Birthday and a great day. No Birthday would be complete without a present though so here is mine. Happy Birthday Thunder. :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 23:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Thunder :) Unfortunately, I am not good in creating userbox, so I could not give any present. Haha. Wish you all the best, Thunder. Alex007X[Talk Page] 11:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Sadly, I don't have a present either. But congratulations anyway!! ;) [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 18:25, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Romcombo(Talk)(Sandbox) 02:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC)